film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Sherlock Gnomes
Sherlock Gnomes is a 2018 film starring James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Mary J. Blige and Johnny Depp, directed by John Stevenson, written by Ben Zazove and produced by David Furnish, Steve Hamilton Shaw and Carolyn Soper. Plot Sherlock Gnomes and his assistant, Gnome Watson, storm London's natural history museum where their nemesis, a pie mascot named Moriarty, is holding gnomes hostage. After a brief battle, Moriarty is seemingly crushed by a dinosaur skeleton. Meanwhile, Gnomeo and Juliet and their fellow gnomes move to London, where the couple are declared the new leaders of the garden. Feeling neglected by Juliet's focus on improving the garden, Gnomeo leaves to find a flower centerpiece, but is nearly caught in a shop, forcing Juliet to rescue him. They return to the garden to find all the other gnomes missing. Sherlock and Watson arrive to investigate; after Gnomeo and Juliet help them escape a sewer flood, Sherlock agrees to join forces. A clue from Moriarty, whom Sherlock believes survived their last encounter, leads them to Chinatown. They find the next clue at Curly Fu's Emporium, and escape a group of Maneki-nekos whom Sherlock had previously offended. They arrive back at the natural history museum, where Gnomeo suggests they look inside but Sherlock decides to wander an art gallery instead, followed by Juliet. Gnomeo goes into the museum anyway with Watson in pursuit, only to be kidnapped by a Gargoyle who seemingly smashes Watson. Gnomeo is brought to the rest of the gnomes and informed they will be smashed during a fireworks celebration the following evening. Meanwhile, Sherlock figures out the next clue is at the royal park. He and Juliet disguise themselves as a squirrel to get the clue from a dog, and manage to evade the dog on a lawnmower. Gnomeo attempts to free the gnomes, but only he and the Red Goon Gnomes are able to escape before the gargoyles arrive. The next clue leads Sherlock and Juliet to a doll shop where they meet his resentful former fiancée, Irene, who kicks them out, but allows Juliet back in after she distances herself from Sherlock. Irene gives Juliet the clue, which leads her and Sherlock to Traitor's Gate at the Tower of London. They discover Watson, apparently the true mastermind, who reveals that he pretended to be Moriarty to get through to Sherlock, who didn't respect or show appreciation for him, and supposedly has the gnomes in custody, only to find them all missing. The Gargoyles reveal that they never worked for Watson, and dispose of Sherlock, Watson, and Juliet on a ship. Sherlock realizes the gnomes are being held at the bottom of the Tower Bridge with pie filling, and Moriarty appears, revealing that he really was behind everything and plans to smash the gnomes with the raised bridge. After witnessing Sherlock's mistreatment of Watson, he had the Gargoyles pretend to work for Watson to access his map and identify where all the gnomes lived. Sherlock and Watson agree to work together a final time to save the gnomes, and they and Juliet head to the bridge on a drone. Gnomeo is able to stall the bridge opening by having the Red Goon Gnomes pretend to be humans. He reunites with Juliet, and together they defeat the Gargoyles. Watson frees the trapped gnomes with soap just in time. Moriarty pursues Sherlock, and attempts to kill everyone, but Sherlock throws him over the bridge and into the river, while Watson narrowly saves him with his cane. Moriarty vows revenge as he helplessly floats away. Sherlock, finally appreciating his friend, reconciles with Watson, as do Gnomeo and Juliet, and the gnomes enjoy the fireworks. The following spring, Gnomeo and Juliet take charge of the garden, and the gnomes celebrate with Irene and the Maneki-nekos. Satisfied, Sherlock and Watson leave for another adventure. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:March 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:British films Category:American films